The present invention relates to a device for freshening fabrics inside a tumble dryer, in particular a device which is reusable and attaches to the inside of the tumble dryer door.
In the treatment of fabrics in a tumble dryer it is known to add one or more conditioning agents. For instance, for imparting a softening benefit to fabrics it is known from CA 1,005,204 to co-mingle fabrics in a tumble dryer with a flexible substrate carrying a normally solid fabric conditioning agent. In co-mingling fabrics with impregnated substrates, however, there is a risk that the conditioner may not be evenly distributed. Furthermore, the co-mingling of the fabrics with impregnated substrates requires the separation of the substrate from the fabrics after the completion of the tumble dryer treatment. Especially in using flexible substrates, this separation is often time-consuming in that the substrates cannot readily be located. Other disadvantages of such products include uneven product distribution following entanglement of the substrate with fabrics and the tendency of such substrates to xe2x80x9cpostxe2x80x9d over the tumble dryer vent, thus giving virtually no benefit to the fabrics during a tumble drying cycle. Furthermore, these products are designed for single use only and therefore need to be replaced after every cycle.
For overcoming these problems it has been suggested, for instance in GB 2,066,309 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,947, to use conditioner dispensing articles, comprising means for attachment of the substrate to the tumble dryer wall. Other proposals, such as for instance disclosed in GB 1,399,728 involve the use of separate means for attaching the conditioning article to the tumble dryer wall.
EP-B-361593 concerns an alternative approach in which a fabric conditioning article comprises a combination of a substrate and a fabric conditioning composition, the substrate being a porous material with a specified void volume and cell count. The article of EP-B-361593 is designed to adhere to the tumble dryer wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article suitable for freshening fabrics in a tumble dryer.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for freshening fabrics in a tumble dryer during multiple tumble drying cycles comprising: a reservoir for storing a fabric freshening composition having at least a perfume component, means to expose fabric freshening composition from the reservoir to airflow generated inside the tumble drier thereby transferring a portion of the fabric freshening component into contact with fabrics in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle and means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door.
Optionally the fabric freshening composition may also provide conditioning and/or other benefits to the fabrics inside the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
The device of the present invention has a number of advantages over prior art devices. It is easier for a user to affix a device to the inside of the tumble dryer door, which swings open to face the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer, than it is to affix a device inside the tumble dryer drum as is the case with prior art devices. Once affixed to the inside of the tumble dryer door the device of the invention is clearly visible to the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer. The device of the invention preferably comprises means for indicating to the user when the fabric freshening composition is used up, thus enabling the user to determine when the fabric freshening composition or the device itself needs replacing. Attachment of the device to the tumble dryer door makes it easier to replace or refill the device when the fabric freshening composition is used up than is the case with prior art devices attached to the tumble dryer drum.
The device according to the invention may comprise a reservoir which is designed to be replaced when the fabric freshening composition is used up. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of a disposable plastic pot or carton with a peelable lid.
Alternatively, the reservoir may be designed to be recharged with a new fabric freshening composition when required. In this case the reservoir has an openable portion for charging and, if necessary, discharging the fabric freshening composition. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of an openable compartment into which may be placed a block or semi-permeable sachet of fabric freshening composition. Suitable materials for the reservoir include polypropylene.
The fabric freshening composition may be in the form of a liquid, solid or gel. The composition essentially comprises a perfume and may also comprise one or more perfume solubilisers.
Suitable perfume solubilisers include surfactants, particularly nonionic surfactants such as alcohol ethoxylates, but also anionic, cationic, zwitterionic or amphoteric surfactants which may be used either alone or in combination with each other or with nonionic surfactants.
Other suitable perfume solubilisers include semi-polar solvents such as dipropylene glycol, butyl digol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol monobutyl ether and combinations thereof.
However, it is also possible to use a soluble perfume in the fabric freshening composition, in which case it may not be necessary to use a perfume solubiliser.
Optional ingredients in the fabric freshening composition (which may provide conditioning or other benefits) include:
Antistatic Agents:
e.g. surfactants, particularly cationic, phosphate esters, silicones, polymers
Garment Care Agents:
Softening agents e.g. cationic, Quaternary salts, particularly Di long chain ester quats, nonionics, fatty acids, alcohols and amines, clays.
Shape retention e.g. thermoplastic elastomers, (e.g. PMMAxe2x80x94polymethylmethacrylic acid), cationic, quaternary salts, polymers, cross-linked polymers.
Easy Iron Agents:
Anti wrinkle agents e.g. silicones, polyolefin dispersions, starch, hydrophilic polymers, cross-linked polymers
Iron glide agents e.g. silicones, ester oils, hydrocarbons, lubricants
Improved Cleaning Performance Agents:
Anti redeposition agents e.g. SCMC (sodium carboxymethylcellulose), PVP (polyvinyl pyrrolidone, PET/POET (polyethylene terephthalate/polyoxyethylene terephthalate (e.g. Aquaperle)
Soil/stain agents release e.g. Cellulose ethers, SCMC, Fluorocarbons
Fluorescers e.g. Tinopal DMS-X- Tinopal CBS-X
Colour Care Agents:
Reduced fibrilation agents e.g. quaternary salts, cationic polymers, cellulosic polymers enzymes (e.g. cellulose type)
Anti Dye transfer agents e.g. PVP, PVI (polyvinyl imidazoline), PVP-NO (polyvinyl pyridine-N-oxide
Dye fixers e.g. amino functional polymers, polymeric quats, metal ions
Anti ash agents e.g. polyacrilates, sequestrants (e.g. EDTA (Ethylene diamine tetra-acetic acid), EDDS (ethylene diamine disuccinic acid), EHDP (ethane 1-hydroxy,1,1-diphosphonic acid))
UV absorbants e.g. Parsol MCX, Uvinul, Tinuvin 871
Sequestrants e.g. heavy metals sequestrants (e.g. Copper), Dequest 2047, EDDS
Chlorine scavengers e.g. ammonium salts, thisulfate
Hygiene Agents:
Antibacterials/antifungals e.g. Triclosan, Diclosan, TCC (trichlorocarbanilide)
Antioxidants e.g. BHT (butylated hydroxytoluene), Vitamin C, Vitamin E
Odour Neutralization e.g. cyclodextrins, deo perfumes, activated charcoal, bicarbonate, zeolites, vermiculites
Machine Care Agents:
Corrosion inhibitors e.g. silicates, BTA (Benzotriazole), lubricants
Skin Care Agents:
Moisturising/Humectants ingredients e.g. silicones, ester oils, glycerol, polyols, urea, cationic polymers
Ancillary ingredients:
Preservatives e.g. Kathon, BIT (1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one), Miacide, Benzyl Alcohol, Phenoxyetol, Parabens, Glydant
Thickening polymers/agents e.g. Polyacrilates, Carbomer, Cellulose ethers, CMC (carboxymethyl cellulose), Xantham Gum, Guar Gums, electrolytes
Hydrotropes e.g. ethanol, IPA (isopropyl alcohol), Propilene Glycol DPG (dipropylene glycol), Glycerol, SXS (sodium xylene sulphonate), SCS (sodium cumen (isopropylbenzene)sulphonate), urea
Solvents e.g. alcohols, Polyols, hydrocarbons, ethers, esters
The means to expose the fabric freshening composition may simply comprise one or more openings in the reservoir e.g. a single opening, for example in the case were the reservoir is provided in the form of a disposable plastic cup with a peelable lid having a solid fabric freshening composition situated therein. In this case the reservoir is attached to the inside of the tumble dryer door and the lid peeled off to expose the solid fabric freshening composition therein. It may be desirable in this case to provide some form of restraining means, for example in the form of a grid or mesh over the fabric freshening composition to prevent the solid product falling out of the reservoir in use.
Alternatively, the reservoir may have a number of openings through which the fabric freshening composition can be viewed. For example, the reservoir may be constructed in the form of a cage with multiple slotted apertures in at least one surface of reservoir to allow airflow into and out of the reservoir. In this case the reservoir may be designed to be re-used on a number of occasions and has an openable and reclosable portion through which the fabric freshening composition can be charged and discharged to the reservoir.
In further embodiments of the invention, the at least one opening in the reservoir may comprise a multiplicity of very small openings, as in the case where a portion of the reservoir is provided with a semi-permeable membrane through which the fabric composition can migrate to contact air flowing against the external surface of the membrane. Suitable semi-permeable materials include Goretex(trademark) and Accurel(trademark). Other semi-permeable materials include open cell foams, pumice, sintered materials etc. Alternatively, a wall of the reservoir may comprise a series of capillary holes.
The transfer of fabric freshening composition to the fabrics in the tumble drier may be effected solely by airflow generated in the tumble drier. Depending upon the model of the tumble drier and program setting temperatures of up to 100xc2x0 C. with wet clothes may be generated within the tumble drier, generally in the range 40 to 80xc2x0 C. for most drying cycles (the hot air generated by the heater in the tumble drier may be as high as 150xc2x0 C., generally 110 to 120xc2x0 C.). In addition, the means to expose the fabric freshening composition may be constricted and arranged such that there may be direct contact between fabric in the tumble drier and the exposed fabric freshening composition in order to facilitate transfer of fabric freshening composition to the fabric.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention the wall of the reservoir is provided with at least one opening which is substantially closed by a retained rotatable sphere whereby fabric freshening composition from the reservoir contacts the surface of the sphere which may rotate to expose fabric freshening composition to warm air generated inside the tumble drier. The retained sphere acts in an analogous manner to a ball point pen or roller-ball deodorant dispenser. Rotation of the sphere within the tumble drier may take place by the vibration of the machine and/or contact with the tumbling garments.
The reservoir of the device of the invention preferably holds sufficient fabric freshening composition for a plurality of drying cycles of the tumble drier. Preferably the reservoir holds sufficient composition for at least six, preferably at least ten drying cycles, more preferably at least twenty cycles, of the tumble drier. The device may comprise means for dispensing a unit dose of fabric composition from the reservoir at or before the start of the drying cycle which is sufficient to provide the required amount of fabric freshening composition during the drying cycle. The reservoir may be divided into a plurality of cavities or compartments each containing fabric composition, the contents of each cavity may be sequentially transferred to the means to expose the fabric composition or may simply be sequentially exposed to the warm air in the tumble drier e.g. by removing a lid.
In a further embodiment of the invention the device comprises means for urging fabric composition inside the reservoir towards the means to expose the fabric freshening composition. The means to urge the composition preferably comprises a pump which may dispense fabric freshening composition from the reservoir to a sponge or a separate compartment having a membrane, slot or capillary holes through which the fabric freshening composition may pass thereby becoming exposed to hot air within the tumble drier. In such embodiments the user simply operates the pump, which may have a simple push action, to recharge the exposure means at the start of a drying cycle. If desired, a non-return valve may be disposed between the pump and the exposure means.
The means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door may comprise adhesive means, for example in the form of an adhesive pad situated on one surface of the reservoir. Alternatively, suction means may be used in the form of, for example, a suction pad. Other suitable attachment means include hooks, claws and Velcro(trademark). It may be desirable to provide more than one different type of attachment means on the device for versatility in different tumble dryer environments. For example a sucker form of attachment would be suitable for attaching the device to the glass door of a conventional tumble dryer with an external vent. However, many modern tumble dryers are self condensing and have a number of small holes in the inside of the door to allow moisture out of the tumble dryer drum to condense in a tray below. In this case, a hook or claw attachment on the device may be more suitable.
The means for indicating to the user when the fabric freshening composition is used up preferably comprises visible indicia associated with the device. In one embodiment of the invention, the user is able simply to inspect the quantity of fabric freshening composition remaining in the device by looking through the at least one opening of the reservoir to the composition therein. Alternatively, the fabric freshening composition maybe impregnated in a solid substrate which gives an appearance change, for example changes colour, when all the fabric freshening composition has been used up. In another embodiment of the invention, the reservoir may be formed from a transparent or translucent material to allow visual inspection of the quantity of fabric freshening composition inside the reservoir.
When the reservoir of the device is formed from flexible material, the device may further be provided with one or more resilient or sprung members mounted on the device and disposed to engage the reservoir in use and urge the contents of the reservoir towards the at least one opening therein.
The device of the invention may further comprise a flow controller to allow the user to regulate the quantity of fabric freshening composition contacted by the warm air in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
In addition, according to the invention there is provided a method of freshening fabrics in a tumble dryer during multiple tumble drying cycles comprising attaching a device according to the invention to the inside of a tumble dryer door and carrying out a tumble drying process with fabrics inside the tumble dryer.
Further provided in accordance with the invention is a tumble dryer with a device according to the invention attached therein.